Phoenix Princess
by Luminary02
Summary: Three years after finding their mother, Azula schemes to overthrow Zuko. But wild Spirits return, people rebel against Zuko, the world loses faith in the GAang, relationships are strained, another world war is brewing and a faction with a peculiar red lotus for a symbol is rising. At a time like this, will Azula finally be a hero or remain a villain? KatAang, Zutara, Azulax? etc.
1. Chapter 1: Azula Alone

**HEY GUYS! FIRST FANFIC SO GO EASY.**

 **ON A SIDE NOTE, THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE AVATAR COMIC "THE SEARCH" WHERE THE GAANG PLUS AZULA TRY TO FIND THEIR LONG LOST MOTHER URSA. JUST KNOW THAT IKEM IS URSA'S FIRST LOVE UNTIL SHE WAS FORCED TO MARRY OZAI. WHEN SHE WAS BANISHED SHE WENT BACK TO HER OLD VILLAGE AND FOUND IKEM. THEY HAVE A DAUGHTER NAMED KIYI. WHEN THE GAANG FINDS HER SHE HAS A DIFFERENT FACE (GIVEN BY THE MOTHER OF FACES) AND DOESN'T HAVE ANY MEMORY OF THE LIFE WITH HER PREVIOUS FACE. THE MOTHER OF FACES LETS HER REMEMBER AND SHE APOLOGIZES TO ZUKO AND AZULA. AZULA DOESNT FORGIVE HER AND TRIES TO KILL HER. ZUKO INTERVENES AND SAYS THAT HE STILL LOVES AZULA. AZULA, AT A LOSS FOR WORDS, RUNS AWAY, DROPPING THE LETTER THAT COULD HAVE COST ZUKO THE THRONE BC IT SAYS THAT ZUKO IS IKEM'S SON, NOT OZAI'S (WHAAT?! DNT WORRY. THIS IS A LIE. URSA KNEW OZAI WAS STEALING HER LETTERS SO SHE WROTE IT TO PISS HIM OFF).**

 **THAT'S ABOUT IT. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Azula**

* * *

As much as Azula hated to admit, she was about to do the same thing her mother did. Somehow it reminded her that she was indeed the daughter of Ozai and Ursa. One: she was standing in front of the Mother of Faces about to ask the great being something only she did best. Two: Because of that, she was about to give "Phoenix Princess" a whole new meaning.

"What is it you desire, Azula of the Fire Nation?" Each of the three faces chorused.

Azula's chest heaved from trying to get away from Zuko and their _mother_. Her hair was in disarray, dripping with the water from where the Mother of Faces seemed to be rooted to. Amber eyes that once blazed like the fire shooting from her palms were puffy from tears. For Azula, crying was _foolish_. Zuko doesn't love her no matter what he said. She pressed the heel of her palms on her eyes, aching to gouge them out if she wouldn't stop crying.

She straightened to look like the princess she once was; the firebending prodigy she once was and waved her hand with authority, which looked awkward from the disheveled state of her appearance, "People only go to you for one thing."

"Ah," the Mother of Faces gestured towards the glowing collection of faces floating all around her. The branch-like equivalent of eyebrows the Mother had furrowed.

Azula sensed that something was wrong. "Well?" Her voice cracked more than it should have.

The being reached for a face. It was about as plain as the one her unloving mother had. Her long spidery fingers curled around it. But then with a sudden motion, she closed her fist and the face disappeared in a wisp of glowing mist. "It seems as if none of them will fit you."

"Why _not_?" Azula stomped in frustration. Lightning crackled at her fingertips. But she knew better than to attack someone she needed a favor from.

She shook her three heads and turned. The stagnant swamp water rippled along with her movements, gracefully silent.

"Hey! Come back!" Azula frantically waded deeper into the water, took a leap and grabbed on to the vines making up the Mother's body. "I order you to come back!"

A long finger dipped between her torso and the Mother's back and scooped her up as if to examine the hot-tempered royal closely.

"I never understood the ways of men," began the Mother while Azula stared wide-eyed, trying to decide which face to look at. "The way blood dictates one's worth. No. Worth is—" a smaller vine jabbed at Azula's chest—" here."

Azula grimaced at the miniature appendage touching her person. She tried not to roll her eyes. Ozai always said one was worth the power they hold. And she _is_ powerful. She _is_ worthy… isn't she?

"Your mother was a kind woman. She had something—resolve. Lady Ursa had the audacity to be more than a Lady. To change her heart; to put her children first and know that Ozai could not be wavered. All she wanted was to protect her son, even if it meant a change in memory and face." The Mother gently placed her on the shore. She turned to leave with such an air of finality that Azula knew that she might not be seeing her for a while.

"S—so?"

The Mother of Faces stopped and turned her head slightly towards the firebender behind her. "Heart, Azula. Under the eyes of Agni. Or no face will fit you for long," she said before disappearing into the murky depths of the pool.

That was it. And that was what Azula told her older brother's waterbending girlfriend after she kidnapped her one day.

* * *

"...That being said, I kind of need your help, peasant." Katara's eyes regarded her with suspicion. Blue eyes widened with confirmed recognition underneath the layer of dirt on Azula's once flawless skin. Her hair, now matted and tangled and unevenly cut, was long enough to reach her hips. But the same fire in her golden eyes exuded confidence and unmistakable mania. The faded green clothes she wore were loose on her. Earth Kingdom clothes. Most likely stolen. Katara slouched in defeat. The firebender guessed she was unable to sense her element. The place was dark and dry; Azula was smart enough to keep her away from her element.

"Well, snow peasant?"Azula leveled her face with Katara's. Mutual loathing was a cord between blue eyes and gold. Her consciousness was back in the present. Then the waterbender's face did something that didn't suit the state she was in. The ends of her lips twitched as if she were keeping in a smile. _No way is this a trap…_ thought Azula. Her eyes narrowed.

Katara's face straightened so fast Azula wasn't sure if she saw the ghost of a smile. "So you want me to help you change?" The Water Tribeswoman shifted her posture, most likely to seem more respectable. They both knew it was time to be diplomats.

"That's what the ugly thing with loads of faces told me. And that's what I've been trying to tell you for the past hour," _Time to be nice, Azula._ Azula put on the dewy eyed face she used to ask Ozai about something she wanted as a little girl. This was her ticket to the Fire Palace, after all. And nothing more. She swore to herself it was nothing more than that. "Zuzu got to me, okay?" Dramatically, she sat on a crate behind her and sighed. "I... just needed a little vacation. Time to think."

Silence. _Did that old trick just work?_

"Alright, Azula."

* * *

 **SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW. ANYWAY FROM HERE ON OUT PLS PLS PLS LEAVE ME YOUR REVIEWS (IF NEGATIVE PLS BE TACTFUL), YOUR FAVORITES AND YOUR FOLLOWS. THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Homecoming

**Few notes I forgot to add: The first generation of metalbenders after Toph are Ho Tun, Penga and The Dark One based on the Avatar Comics. Kanto as well to some degree.**

 **Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Katara**

* * *

It worked! Katara couldn't believe it worked. The-naïve-Water-Tribe-girl-who-trusted-anyone-act worked. _'Alright, Azula.' Pfft._ A sly smile crept to her face as she meandered through the alleyways of the Fire Nation in the company of its estranged princess. She didn't know if she was going to buy the fact that someone like Azula felt remorse of any kind.

The Fire Princess had been one of their worst enemies; she tried to kill them several times, went crazy like otter-penguins taking sips of Sokka's ice wine and… dropped the letter that would have been the best weapon against Zuko's place on the throne. It was a letter Zuko's mother wrote to her former lover Ikem claiming that Zuko was his. The real purpose for the letter, as Ursa explained, was to insult Ozai knowing that he read all the letters to and from Ursa. Ursa, Aang and Zuko insisted that it was deliberate. But is that proof enough that Azula, known for her deceitfulness and cunning, genuinely wanted to change? Katara wasn't convinced. Not entirely at least. Neither was it her place to decide. And now she was subtly herding Azula into his hands. _Just a few blocks more, and Azula will be under Fire Nation custody again._

Katara studied Azula who walked beside her, wearing a worn out cloak. Unless, Azula could be scheming for easy access to a high-security area like the Fire Palace, Katara being the key to it. The princess could hide in plain sight, biding her time. And she would be the idiot who let Azula in in the first place to, according to Azula, "warm her up for a life of change before reuniting with her family". Katara didn't curse as much as Sokka or Toph but she could say that most of what Azula said was _bullshit_.

Still, there was something stranger than usual about Azula. From what her father Chief Hakoda taught her about negotiations and diplomacy, the expressions on Azula's face coupled with her body language gave away that she was conflicted about _something._ Does she really want to change, is still thinking about it or plotting another evil plan? Something about Azula's current demeanor that made her seem extremely unpredictable and therefore hard to read. _Must be the crazy…_

The princess was constantly muttering under her breath to someone who wasn't there before saying, "Don't tell Zuko yet."

Katara pretended that her mind was elsewhere, "What?"

There was a flurry of movement and Katara found herself pressed up against the side of the building. The water lines that ran underneath them rumbled in preparation for a physical confrontation. Katara narrowed her eyes and gripped Azula's wrist in defiance while she spat, "D-don't play dumb with me, _peasant_."

A stream of water ready to strike the firebender was poised behind her. Until Azula's facial expression did something weird; it twitched far too much to be normal. Her eyes darted from side to side at the invisible people she seemed like she was seeking counsel from. All of a sudden Katara was back in front of the Fire Palace, to when Zuko battled Azula in their Agni Kai. A deranged Azula. If Katara went mad like that, she didn't know what she'd do. One minute they're calmly walking with the masses in the streets of the Fire Nation. In another, she's aggressive all over again. _Unpredictable indeed._ At this point, there was no sure way of knowing what plans she had in mind.

"Zuko won't know I'm here yet because—because—" She closed her eyes shut and grinded her teeth together as if she couldn't decide what to say. Or what to do. "I—I'm not…" Her grip loosened but it never occurred to Katara to push her away. Sensing that her companion was no longer a threat, the water whip dribbled lifelessly on the grimy ground. "Ready. Haha! I'm not ready. _Yet._ But I will be. Yes." Azula straightened herself. Her eyes were lit with some kind of newfound resolve that Katara will never understand in a million years. It made Sokka seem like much less of a puzzle.

"But," Just as Katara was prepared to walk again, Azula knocked her back and shoved a crumpled piece of parchment in her face. "If you _do_ decide to let big brother know about me…"

"What's that?" Katara recognized Zuko's handwriting but didn't have the time to make out the words as Azula jerked it back to read it aloud.

"Dear Katara, I'm not very good at this but I realized that this may be the last of our adventures as a complete—what is this—'GAang?" Azula then muttered, "The boomerang peasant must have come up with this one." She cleared her throat. "We all have our commitments… blablabla… you and Aang are together… will be busy as Fire Lord… and we won't see each other for a while. But I just wanted to ask you—"

Katara's face turned red. It was _the_ letter. Zuko's first letter to her months after finding Ursa stated that he understood why she couldn't respond to the letter he slipped in her bag. Azula must have found it first. _Why couldn't she have just dropped_ both _incriminating letters and not just the one from Ursa to Ikem?_ "Give me that!"

"—about us. Katara, I know Aang is our best friend and that once I was his firebending master and that you're with him now but this thing we've been dancing around—"

"Azula!"

"—ever since you offered to heal my scar and all those other times we had together when we went on adventures and all those nights when we just talked and talked and talked and eventually—"

"Hey!"

Azula was grimacing now, "—when we had that—eww—kiss. Then we had to call it off, if there was even an 'it' to call off, because I care about Aang too. And there was Mai as well. You both are friends now, right? It still, and I can't believe I'm saying this, hurt to let you go like that. I never forgot that, Katara. You just have to tell me where you're at with this. With me. I get it if you won't write back. This is probably a stupid letter, anyway."

Katara eyes threatened to sting with tears but she wouldn't give Azula the satisfaction of seeing her like that. A respected waterbending _master_ moony-eyed over _Fire Lord_ Zuko. Who wasn't her current boyfriend, by the way. She couldn't help wondering how Zuko felt when she didn't write back. It must have hurt. She knew how sensitive he got. Thinking about it made her hurt as well. But then, what would she say if she did? Is that why he asked her to visit? _No way, it's been three years._

"P.S. Sokka's ice wine is—and he wrote it like this—'reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally' good. From—'Love' was crossed out— Jerkbender Zuko," finished Azula. The word, "jerkbender", was clumsily inserted between "From" and "Zuko". _Sokka…_

Then the thought hit her. She recalled one of the nights during the search for Zuko's mother. Aang stormed out by gliding away, grumbling about how Sokka tricked him into taking a shot of ice wine and how Monk Gyatso would frown upon it while Sokka and Zuko laughed drunkenly, covered in ink. Toph giggled as Sokka made a show of bending Zuko's arm, "I'm a _jerk_ bender, get it? Get it? Ooh! Zuko! Lemme write that!" before cackling loudly as Zuko rolled on the ground in hilarity, smudging his ink moustache.

 _Lemme write that._

If Sokka knew, then he hasn't said anything. Or was too drunk to remember. Hopefully, the latter. And now Azula did. "Tell Zuko and this hits the fan. What would the Avatar think? And Zuko's court?"

"This is why you kidnapped me instead of any other of my friends." Katara had to hand it to Azula; the firebender was clever even when she was deranged. It was perfect: Katara was in the Fire Nation to visit Zuko _and_ there was leverage against her. How humiliating.

"Mhmm." Azula looked smug.

If the princess wanted to play this game with the Chief's daughter, then fine. There must be some way she could get around Azula. But first, she has to do what Azula wanted. For now. Katara jerked her index finger toward Azula, "First step to changing: don't blackmail people."

Azula waved a hand at her dismissively, "I'll get rid of it when I get my new face or 'reunite' with my _loving_ family. Whatever comes first. No matter how _fun_ this would turn out. Imagine: the Avatar's girlfriend _and_ the Fire Lord! What a scandal."

"And don't try to kill anyone and hurt anyone and lay low in the Palace where I can keep an eye on you while I help you 'change' and—" A light bulb flickered on in Katara's head while Azula reluctantly nodded to her conditions. She could still keep Azula under her close watch and give Azula what she wants: a secret homecoming.

Azula seemed to sense this and took a step towards Katara. "And?"

"And I get a new handmaiden," Katara grinned now. She picked at her nails. "Think of it as… humbling yourself."

The firebender narrowed her eyes until it widened with understanding, "No…"

"Yes," smirked Katara.

* * *

 **Zuko**

* * *

 _"Ready or not, here I come!" Azula's shrieked a distant away while five-year-old Zuko laughed to himself._

She'll never find me here, _the young Fire Prince thought, sniggering to himself as he launched a small fireball in the shape of a phoenix into the air to give a clue as to where he was hiding in their game of Hide, Firebend and Seek. He then squeezed himself into the body of a dragon statue in the Palace Gardens. It had a loose slab of stone Zuko would use as a point of entrance and exit. He positioned himself snugly in the stone and just stared at the opening that was the dragon's gaping mouth._

 _Two hours passed. His limbs were numb from being bent for so long. Two things were possible: she either left him there as a joke or was throwing another tantrum for losing. She was always a sore loser. A prolonged wail answered his question. Zuko sighed and, with his scrawny legs, kicked the side of the statue open._

 _He walked, swiveling his head from left to right to find the source of the crying. "Zuzu! Where are you?" More crying._

 _Zuko spotted a tiny figure crouched on the wall that surrounded the garden. Gardeners and servants ran to coax her to get down. She stubbornly kicked them away._

 _"It's okay. I got this," the prince said to his servants. They bowed and got back to work. He clambered up the red brick wall and lovingly placed a hand on Azula's shoulder. She smacked it away._

 _"No! I was supposed to win!" The four-year-old princess screeched, slamming her balled fists on her brother's chest. "I thought you left me!"_

 _Zuko hugged her until she stopped squirming. His shoulder was wet with tears. "I'm here, Azula," he kept saying, rocking back and forth with her. "I'm here..."_

"I'm here, Azula," whispered Fire Lord Zuko, though in a different context. It was he who was trying to find her now. If it were the other way around, she would be welcomed back to the palace as if nothing happened. After all, she dropped that letter from their mother to Ikem, lying that Zuko was illegitimate to spite Ozai. Even if it was a lie, it could have still cost him the throne.

Zuko would personally show her to her old room and they—Zuko, Ursa and Azula—would be the royal family again. Maybe she would come to like Ikem as he did. Maybe they would even go fishing on along the coast together with their new father and half sister Kiyi. Ozai, of course, still needs to be in prison.

Standing on the balcony of the Fire Lord's quarters, the salty air buffeted his robes. Servants bustled around gardening, cleaning and, at least for the select few, eavesdropping for more information about the Loyalists who aim to topple him from the throne and find Azula. Like he wanted to. After all, no matter what, she was still his sister.

As part of his daily routine, Zuko raised his hand up skyward. Heat accumulated in his open palm. When he felt the build up of flames was ready, he willed his inner fire to launch into a phoenix shaped fireball. It hissed at the surrounding air for several minutes before vanishing into thin smoke. He sighed. Sometimes, he fantasized about them meeting again. He liked to imagine that they would cross paths and give nothing but curt nods to each other upon recognition. Or that he would see her with a family from afar. Or spot a child with a striking resemblance and have the joy of knowing that he was an uncle and that Azula was fine.

"Um. Fire Lord?"

Zuko snapped out of his thoughts and turned. Whoever it was must have been calling his attention.

The man his age was clad in armor fit for the Head of Security of the Fire Palace. His helmet rested on his right hand out of respect. Ever since they were children, Zuko could never see his resemblance to his father, the late Admiral Zhao, in both aspects of appearance and personality. Captain Ren had gently curving features that screamed of how sweet and friendly he was and _not_ superior in hand-to-hand combat as opposed to Zhao's sharper angled features. Though a nonbender, he was never armed with swords even if he made a good match for Zuko in fighting with dao blades. Zuko didn't like to admit that though.

"Ren!" Zuko's posture relaxed at the sight of his old friend. "You here to sneak me out for a quick drink? Since you already reported to me this morning with Suki."

Ren's brown eyes shifted from side to side at the mention of Suki, "I'd love to, boss, but," The captain eyed the double door and all possible areas of eavesdropping.

"Is there something about Suki? Another attempt on my life?"

"She left around midday, sir, along with the other Kyoshi Warriors. Said something happened on Kyoshi Island. Judging by the fact she couldn't even write you a formal letter or get here herself, it seemed pretty urgent."

Zuko grew serious. "So you're saying, the people protecting me _fifty percent_ of the time, just left? While these—these 'Loyalists' are plotting their next move to end me and somehow get my sister back on the throne?"

Captain Ren rocked his head side to side, giving Zuko a look.

"Ren, I know you and Suki don't get along all the time and are kind of rivals in securing the Fire Palace but, she wouldn't—"

"The assassin—the only assassin we actually caught—was Earth Kingdom," Ren blurted out.

Zuko's breath hitched in his throat. "Are you sure? That wasn't in her report."

"Exactly, boss. _Her_ report," Ren fished green Earth Kingdom clothes and dropped it in front of Zuko's feet. "I sensed that something was off that night. We had a chance to finally question someone but she killed him in the process. As much as I hate to admit, Suki is a skilled fighter; she could keep herself from killing if she wanted to especially with her new knowledge on chi blocking. So I opted to dispose of the body myself. He looked Earth Kingdom in every way; tan skin, dark hair, green eyes. And, I'll spare you the details of me getting his clothes off, boss. Don't worry."

Zuko wiped his face in frustration. He could hear Ozai mocking him right now about not being able to handle the pressure of the crown. Suki became one of his close friends despite the formalities of being Fire Lord and the leader of the Fire Lord's Elite Guard. Would she betray him? Kyoshi Island is after all still under the jurisdiction of the Earth Kingdom. She couldn't have found out about the spies he dispatched in the Earth Kingdom, could she? Suki wasn't stupid, that he knew. Were his spies and that _accidental_ murder of King Kuei's sister, Lady Akira the reason? If so, that would be a possible motive to take him out without having to declare a war and lose assets and possibly a seat in the United Republic Council at the same time sending a message. "And now she left the country."

"And now she left the country," repeated Ren, gravely. "I was just starting to like competing with her all the time."

Zuko paced around. "First, the disappearance of the Sea Dragon, a ship carrying military grade equipment. Then the heated negotiations with the Southern Water Tribe over territorial waters—make sure Katara is attended to within the day—then these 'Loyalists' who rise up _three years_ after Azula's disappearance. Now, Suki and the Earth Kingdom… _Agni_ , spare us another world war…"

The mantle Zuko wore on his shoulders seemed tighter, heavier. He had to get to the bottom of this right away. But how and with whom? The only people he trusted in the Fire Nation were his mother, Ikem, Kiyi, Katara, Suki and Ren. He didn't want to trouble the first three. And he needed Katara for…something else. Suki was possibly some kind of threat now. That is, if what Ren was saying was true or accurate. He was the only one among the guards to bring this up after all.

"Ren?"

"Yeah, Zuko?" Ren smiled at him. He _always_ smiled. Zuko found it creepy at times.

The Fire Lord locked eyes with his friend. "Tell me I can trust you."

Ren nodded knowingly and let a blush stain his cheeks, "Nah, boss. I won't let my, um, feelings for Azula get in the way. These Loyalists are fanatics, okay? Look, I want Azula home as much as you do. But I don't think she should be sitting on the throne."

"Not on the throne but married to you?" teased Zuko as Ren anxiously scratched the back of his head. He remembered how angry he would get when they were kids every time Ren did things for Azula like give her flowers or kisses on the cheek when he thought Zuko wasn't looking. He also remembered Ozai forbidding them from playing with Ren again, though Azula didn't know that. But after all these years Ren wouldn't betray him, would he? "I didn't mean to accuse—"

"It's politics, boss. I get it," said Ren before chuckling heartily. He was still red. Probably at the thought of Azula marrying him for real this time and not with Zuko reluctantly officiating their fake wedding. "It's right for you to not trust me. Nothing personal."

The Fire Lord nodded. Ren would investigate the Loyalists now but he still needed more intelligence reports on the Earth Kingdom. His spies haven't contacted him since the incident with Lady Akira. Most importantly, he had to keep his uncle safe. Zuko beamed back at Ren and hastily scribbled something. "Make sure this gets to Ty Lee on Kyoshi Island and my uncle in Ba Sing Se."

"And the Avatar?" asked Ren, hesitantly. He knew about Zuko and Katara.

A pair of deep blue eyes flashed in his mind. "I don't want to worry Aang just yet." It's not like he wanted to show that he was holding his own without running to the Avatar yet, right? It had absolutely nothing to do with Katara being in the country…

* * *

 **Toph**

* * *

"And… I gotta take another leak," declared Toph as she lifted the hood of her ragged cloak that matched her partner's. They shivered as the chilly sea air found its way past their thick yet ragged clothing they wore so hide their identities as police officers. "Now, Lin, if you'll excuse me while I go to the other side of the building over there. Don't know why this keeps happening. Probably the cold night air and all."

"They can practice here, Toph," replied Lin.

Toph flinched but immediately composed herself so Lin wouldn't notice. She casually waved her hand in the air, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The blind eighteen year old felt her companion step in front of her. The two were stark contrasts of each other save their black hair and wiry muscles. Toph had fairer skin whereas Lin's was a dark tan. Her gray eyes were leveled with Toph's sightless sea foam green ones. "Please, no one pisses twenty times a night."

"You're right. Maybe there's just too much 'Lin' in the air over here," sassed Toph, stepping around her irate partner. "Just go and look for Spirit activity. Ugh, Aang should be doing this…"

"What, a Beifong girl like you can't stand to be around a commoner like me? Should I be groveling at your dirty feet right now, princess?"

Toph rounded on her, "Listen here crazy-fists, I know about you and your sob story and how you grew up on the streets and whatever just don't take it out on me."

"Or what? You'll call daddy to kick me out of the force?" Then Lin gasped mockingly, "It all makes sense now! You _know_ that the Council and most of the officers favor me in becoming Chief of Police!"

Toph stomped on the ground so hard chunks of earth leapt up before falling back into place, "Lies, crazy-fists. This battle between you and me is still on. Besides, even if it were true, what did you do, punch and kick your way to the top? This isn't the ring, Linny. Your glory days are over."

"So are yours, _Blind Bandit_. It's a shame we didn't get to face each other in the ring," the other earthbender scoffed. Lin's wins in the street fighting rings around Republic City back when it was still Yu Dao were the things she was most proud of. She only ever lost one fight and that was her first night in the ring as a scrawny eight year old fighting for meals. "But that won't stop me from being Chief, that won't stop me from bringing justice to this fucked up place, and that certainly won't stop me from being the greatest earthbending master there ever was." She leaned closer to whisper in Toph's ear, "And that won't stop me from convincing everyone that _I_ discovered metalbending first."

"We've been over this so many times…" Toph grumbled in frustration. The thing was, based on Lin's heart rate whenever she claimed this, it seemed like she was telling the truth. They were both the same age and they both discovered metalbending at twelve. "At this point there's no telling who discovered it first!"

There was a brief moment of silence before Lin clapped her hands, sure of an answer. "But there's a way to tell who's better…"

Toph didn't have to read facial expressions to know what she meant. The two had a certain connection neither cared to admit. "No sparring today. Especially if it involves my students." The area around her eyes twitched from lack of sleep. She wondered how her newly appointed masters Ho Tun, Penga and The Dark One kept this up until now. Periodically, they would send her letters on how her other students were doing back at the main academy. Most of it bore good news. Then again, none of the three had police work to juggle with their life as metalbending masters.

"Oh, come _on,_ Beifong," said Lin, blocking Toph's way. "There's no one around. This abandoned pier's full of rusted metal. Nothing's going to happen tonight. Those witnesses were panicking when they said they saw wild Spirits roaming here. Unless, you're _scared_ of a challenge?"

That set her off. Without another second thought Toph bellowed for her students to hear, "Get your asses over her lily livers and split into two teams!"

And so they did. A handful of young soon-to-be metalbenders scurried toward their master, assembling into two balanced teams as told. As a sign of confidence, Toph let Lin pick whichever team she wanted. The two groups then got into position with Toph and Lin in front and the rest behind them. Two of the students drew lines to serve as boundaries before willing pieces of metal into equal amounts for their team and for the opposition. The docks were on one side of all of them so that everyone could have equal access to the scrap metal lying all around.

Toph raised a hand, "Team with last person standing wins. Ready… Fight!"

Lin, being the aggressive one among the two masters, let fly a hunk of metal towards Toph. Feeling her element sailing through the air, the blind bender sidestepped in time, hurling a larger slab towards her rival. Lin ducked and scrambled to one side as smaller pieces of metal followed the slab Toph initially threw, the slab being a distraction.

"Oldest trick in the book, Beifong!" laughed Lin, before pulling the pile of metal behind her opponents towards their frontlines.

A few unwitting students focused on the opposing team tripped and fell on their backsides. "Focus, Team Toph! You have two working eyes for Spirit's sake!" hissed Toph as the rest leapt up and forcefully pushed the pile towards their competition, leaving the opposing young earthbenders on their backs as well.

Scraps of metal rushed through the air all around banging on each other then clattering on the ground before skidding to another bender who would in turn launch it at the other side or use it as a temporary shield should there not be enough time to duck. Toph smirked, feeling alive with her element cutting through the air all around her. Occasionally, she would wipe the sweat off her face. She felt her muscles contract and expand as she sidestepped, punched and kicked, gracefully switching from form to form. Her bones haven't ached like this in a while. It was a sweet ache that reminded her how alive she felt during a fight aside from the seemingly incessant pumping of adrenaline through her veins.

Midway through the sparring session, Lin and Toph remained unscathed while few retreated to the side, nursing their cuts and bruises and fanning those who fainted. Toph shook her head; those lily livers have a long way to go. Both masters expertly defended themselves and teammates within close proximity. The closest either of them got to each other was having a piece of metal swipe the air around them. Little by little, their numbers lessened. And so did metal. Most of the metal splashed into the water.

The last of the students was knocked out the boundary when Lin feigned an aim at Toph. The ones who were resting leaned forward in awe at the two masters who remained standing. The green eyed young bender's heart slammed against her ribs. She felt for her element. What was left was chunk of metal her size… and _something_ below. Something huge that she was too distracted to feel before.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Lin swiftly hurled the metal at her. There was a collective intake of breath from her students as Toph's clenched fists stopped the metal mere inches away before it could hit home. The force she absorbed caused her to slide back a few inches, her long black hair fanning out behind her. Planting her feet firmly on the ground, she split the metal into multiple pieces and sent it flying at the bender with short, cropped up black hair. Lin stood her ground as well, gathering the metal to form a metallic sphere and sending it back towards Toph. The eyes of their audience darted, left and right, side to side, from Lin to Toph and Toph to Lin over and over and over. It was only a matter of who would make a mistake first.

The young benders gasped as the metal, now irregularly shaped, stopped midair with a resounding clang. Like a gong's. The will of both metalbending masters were equal so that it seemed as if the metal stopped equidistant from both of the young women. Lin wasn't like Toph who watches and waits. Toph heard Lin grit her teeth. That was when her feet began sliding back, back, back until she was closer and closer to the boundary behind her. Though she couldn't see, she knew that all her student's eyes were on her.

Toph would never forgive herself if she failed right in front of them. No way. Not her lily livers. Her pumped so much if she had sight her vision would have been red. Her hands shook, knuckles whiter than usual. She had to do something. Something fast. Something—

"Aah!" Everyone screamed all at once. Toph felt the ground give way beneath her after her panicked effort to acquire the metal underground. It must have been bigger than she thought. There were yelps when bodies bumped into each other as they slide down beneath the ground. Sensing solid ground fast approaching, Lin and Toph combined their strength to manipulate earth into a slope that would allow them to skid down safely.

They landed with an "oof!" and violent coughing. Toph could feel her element as a cloud of dust. She cleared it away and asked, "You okay lily livers?"

Toph heard some affirm that they survived the fall. After sighing with relief when she felt that the number of students were complete, she pressed her foot deeper on the dirt floor that was probably supported by more metal underneath. The metal spiraled above and below the dirt; it was some kind of tunnel. In fact, it was a series of tunnels leading so far across the earth, Toph couldn't "see" where they ended. This part of the tunnel system she felt was blocked. Whoever built must have predicted that this part of the system was weak. _But who would have it built and what was it for?_

"Are you alright down there, gorgeous?" a familiar voice called down from above. It was male. Toph scrunched up her face when she realized who it was. The vibrations she felt summed up an image of one person she wasn't very fond of.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kanto?" demanded Toph while lifting her students up towards the surface. Lin was in one corner, probably digging something up that was of interest to her somehow. Toph felt too suspicious of Kanto, the son of the Northern Water Tribe councilman and sex symbol of the said tribe, to ask Lin about what she was excavating. He was all mysterious, narcissistic and seductive, which irritated Toph. She always preferred to be straight to the point. And don't even get her started with sweet-talking.

"The moon is up and as you can see—I mean—feel—"Toph made a show of tapping her foot on the ground to show just how much he _irritated_ her. He probably wouldn't get what she was doing. Kanto always so _disgustingly nice_ and _pleasant_ and sometimes sweet… _No, Toph. Not this one._ "It's a pier, beautiful."

Toph ignored his flirtatious remark. "So?"

"I practice waterbending here. You know, sweetheart, if I want to impress you next time."

"In the middle of the fucking night, swirly?"

"Pretty girls like you shouldn't be out here either." Kanto helped up the last of her students urged them to go home on Toph's behalf. "Waterbenders rise with the moon. And besides," He shifted to gaze up at the silvery orb suspended over them. He continued on in his low broody voice. "I like talking to Yue. Moon lady or not, she was my sister once." Toph remembered Yue and how she sacrificed herself after Admiral Zhao killed Tui. And how much Sokka loved her. He loved the moon, he loved the Kyoshi Warrior girl but somehow he couldn't feel the same for her. Maybe she was ugly but Katara was too nice to tell her the truth despite Kanto's honey-sweet words. Not that she cared, of course. No not at all. Sometimes she would conclude that maybe that's why she absolutely loathed Kanto who, as she heard from annoying giggly girls in Republic City, had silver hair and blue eyes. Just like his older sister Yue.

Toph felt the sea breeze swish her hair. The platform of earth she made carried her out the abandoned tunnel. She felt a pair of hands grab her waist, probably Kanto helping her up. Blood rushed up her face. The feeling of his cold hands made her heart beat so fast it made her want to feel angry. "Listen swirly, I-I-I don't need your he—"

As she panicked with all these _ridiculous_ feelings, the dirt crumbled beneath her. Kanto's arms reached her early to lift her up safely but late enough to be clumsy enough to fall backwards, the blushing yet fuming earthbender in his arms. "Whoa, princess, take it slow." Still clutching onto the silver haired boy her age, Toph felt a heart—his heart—pounding under his chest. _Why is it beating so fast? Did he actually mean those things?_ Then she realized that her face had been pressed up on his bare chest.

Toph scrambled off Kanto, "Spirits, swirly! Put on a shirt for once." Cheeks beet red, she proceeded to dust the dirt and the Kanto germs off her clothes.

There was a thud somewhere below after Lin dropped a mound of soil with an air of finality. She was still down at the tunnel. "Hey, Beifong, quit drooling over the guy and get over here."

"Just tell me what it is. I can't see it anyway," replied Toph.

Kanto's heart beat even faster. He called down at Lin, "You sh-shouldn't be down there. It's- It's not safe." Toph faced the waterbender. He was always cool and never really stammered before.

"It's some kind of symbol, "said Lin. Toph heard scratching sounds on the walls of the tunnel. "It looks like a… flower. Like that Order of the White… something…"

"A lotus?" finished Kanto. His heart rate spiked.

"Yeah. A red lotus."


	3. Chapter 3:Delicious Tea or Deadly Poison

**NOTE: ALRIGHT EVERYONE. I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT TO COMPENSATE HERE IS A LONG CHAPTER. I JUST FINISHED MY SUMMER SEMESTER (REQUIRED. UGH). PLUS THERE'S THIS NOVEL I'M WRITING. COMMENT IF YOU WANNA READ IT WHEN ITS DONE. JUST TO REFRESH HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED SO FAR( REFER TO THE AVATAR COMIC THE SEARCH TO UNDERSTAND):**

 **CHAP 1:**

 **-AZULA IS REJECTED BY THE MOTHER OF FACES(THE BEING THAT GIVES YOU NEW IDENTITIES), SAYING THAT SHE HAS TO CHANGE FIRST. SO SHE KIDNAPS KATARA, TELLS HER ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE MOTHER OF FACES AND ASKS HER TO HELP HER CHANGE.**

 **\- KATARA SAYS YES.**

 **CHAP2:**

 **\- IT IS REVEALED THAT KATARA DOESN'T ACTUALLY BELIEVE AZULA. AZULA BLACKMAILS KATARA WITH A LETTER FROM HER TO ZUKO ABOUT THEIR RELATIONSHIP SO KATARA WOULD SMUGGLE HER INTO THE PALACE IN SECRET SO NOW KATARA HAS TO FIGURE OUT A WAY AROUND HER.**

 **\- ZUKO IS STRESSED ABOUT THE POSSIBILITY THAT SUKI IS BETRAYING HIM (THIS IS ACTUALLY A POSSIBILITY JUST SAYING), THAT THE ACCIDENTAL DEATH OF KING KUEI'S SISTER BC OF HIS SPIES COULD SPARK ANOTHER WAR, THAT PIRATES KEEP ATTACKING TRADE SHIPS LIKE THE SEA DRAGON (VERY IMPORTANT), AND THAT THERE IS AN UPRISING AGAINST HIM LED BY THE "LOYALISTS" WHO ARE PRO-AZULA.**

 **-INTRO TO REN, CAPTAIN OF THE PALACE GUARDS. HE HAS A CRUSH ON AZULA.**

 **-SPIRITS HAVE GONE WILD AND ARE ATTACKING. TOPH AND LIN GOES TO CHECK IT OUT.** **INTRO TO LIN, TOPH'S PARTNER IN THE REPUBLIC CITY POLICE FORCE AND RIVAL, AND KANTO, A PLAYBOY WHO'S TARGETING TOPH. WHILE SPARRING, THEY UNCOVER UNDERGROUND TUNNELS WITH A FAMILIAR RED LOTUS SYMBOL ON IT *WINK WINK*.**

* * *

 **Aang**

* * *

"WHAT!"

Aang leapt up and slammed his feet on the Republic City Council Table. The objects on the table jumped up as well. He was just as surprised as they were; the nineteen year old wasn't known to have such a temper unless it had something to do with either the GAang or the Air Nation. This time it was the latter.

Clearing his throat to calm his nerves, Councilman Yao of the Fire Nation spoke up, "I'm sorry Avatar Aang, but with the ever growing threat of piracy and spirit attacks, trade ships and warships alike from all nations sunk," he sighs as if stating the situation pains him, "the economy isn't doing very well."

"He's right," affirms Councilman Wen of the Earth Kingdom, "Which, _again_ , justifies King Kuei's initiative to raise an army against the said spirits." Her eyes, green as her robes, gave each councilman a hard look.

"Lady Wen, we didn't mean to imply—" began Yao.

She raises a hand to interrupt, "Yes, yes, and condolences to the King for the death of his sister. Still, it is understandable given the mysterious circumstances of her death. The investigation is ongoing. This matter will be settled as soon as possible." Part of earlier discussions was to dissipate suspicions against the threat of another war even with the mysterious circumstances of the assassination of King Kuei's sister, Lady Akira.

Yao nodded, relieved. His moustache twitched as he spoke, "So is the Fire Nation and our share of dealing with pirates." He turns to the empty seat of the Southern Water Tribe Councilman. Because of an illness, Councilman Sokka, the youngest of them, opted to stay in the South Pole to regain his strength. As optimistic as Yao could be, he still frowned at the sudden absence of the young man. "And territorial disputes with the South."

"There's still the matter of the spirits. Although Officers Toph and Lin reported no signs of activity other than an odd underground ruin, I for one can say that the trouble with the spirits isn't over yet," said Wen, who looked fiercer raising her eyebrows coupled with a high bun that made her look like a badass librarian type. Known for her sharp tongue, Aang saw a bit of Toph in her. "In case you have forgotten, the Earth Kingdom is the nation with the most casualties from spirit attacks. If you all remember how to read a map." She turned to the Northern Water Tribe Councilman, cutting through the air with the sharp emerald look from her eyes like daggers.

Councilman Arnook, formerly Chief Arnook, was usually quiet during meetings amidst Wen's snarky comments, Aangs brash statements and Yao's placating words. He was much like his daughter, Yue, in being quiet, speaking only when necessary and much unlike his son, Kanto, in being a smooth-talking impulsive teenager. "Again, The search parties are doing their best in pinpointing where the spirits are coming from. So far, it appears they have been originating from different places. Their appearances—when and where—are erratic in nature, " he opened his eyes and frowned, "Almost as if we have an inside man."

"And, in case _any of you_ have forgotten," Aang interrupted, sensing they were veering off topic. "The Air Nation is still in dire need of funds," he said, hitting the table with the bottom end of his staff for emphasis.

Wen made a frustrated noise. "Avatar Aang, the nations need the funds for reparations against the attacks—"

"But—"

Arnook nods, "Against spirit and pirate."

"But—"

Yao chimed in, oblivious to the tense energy around the table, "There's also a matter of expanding Republic City. Housing still isn't enough to accommodate all immigrants—"

"A handful have already died from poor healthcare—"

"The city police are but a skeleton crew!"

"Weapons shipments missing—"

"—Recent spirit attacks at the docks—"

"—Rumors of an uprising in the Fire Nation—"

"We need more manpower for construction—"

"Let's not forget research for better weapons against pirates—"

"—food variety—"

"ALRIGHT! I GET IT!" Aang yelled as he slumps back onto his seat momentarily before shooting forward, slamming his palms on the table authoritatively. "But the Air Nation needs that too. One last loan I swear we'll be—"

"We need to defend against these threats first, Avatar," nodded Arnook slowly.

"I'll deal with that, Arnook, I promise! But my nation—"

"The Avatar is to represent _all_ nations, correct? Also, what does the Air Nation have to offer to world's economy? With all due respect, loans are meant to be paid for, Avatar Aang, " said Wen. "As I recall, the Air Nation is still buried in unpaid debt."

"We…" Aang trailed off. One hundred nineteen years is sure a long time to remember what the Air Nation did to thrive. "We have farmlands to tend to and crops to trade with! If we just have the funds to establish more plantations and stuff. Um… wool from air bison. T-Tourism—people would pay to see the centuries old of air nomad culture. Later. I'm the _Avatar_. I'll fix it!"

The three councilmen exchanged glances and sighed. It was three against one. His heart sunk when he realized that this argument was lost before he even entered the damn room. Had Sokka been there, Yao would have probably taken his side and he would have that _one last loan_.

Councilman Arnook spoke, "Avatar Aang, we know how important this is for you, " _Oh great,_ Aang thought sarcastically, _the empathy-then-you-can't-do-anything-about-it move._ "However, the Council is obliged to prioritize Republic City and _all_ four nations." Aang attempted to interrupt until Yao, who usually got Aang's back during meetings, shook his head as a warning. "But it doesn't mean the Air Nation will never be attended to. Majority of the Council agrees that we will provide funds as soon as we are able to."

"Unless, of course," said Yao. "Your nation declares a state of emergency."

Poor economy wasn't enough for that. And the war happened a century ago. Aang slowly eased back into his seat, staring at his hands clasped firmly over his side of the table. He thought about Monk Gyatso and the legacy he left of rebuilding the air nation, about the shriveled up root crops on his people's plates, about the pitiful looks they receive as a now third world country. Most of all, he thought about their faces and how they would nod slowly as if in understanding like they always did after each of Aang's trips. But Aang knew better; stomachs rumble and almost no one immigrated to the air temples anymore. He needed to find a way to help his people. And fast.

The airbender didn't even notice them adjourn the meeting and leave the room. _Where in a herd of air bison is Sokka?_ His girlfriend's brother wasn't one to miss a meeting because of an illness. The situation was tense enough with Katara as it is. Sokka not having his back just added to an unending list of problems.

Air Nation, uprisings, spirits, pirates, dying, poverty, murders—Aang always thought that everything would be better after he dealt with Ozai a few years ago. That everyone would finally be a peace enough to ride off to the sunset with Katara, the GAang joking and having fun and acting their age for once in their life. _Spirits,_ Aang buried his face in his hands; he hasn't even written back to his girlfriend Katara and his other friends in for almost a year. He was obviously wrong. When was this going to end?

Thinking that the council wouldn't miraculously return to the table to give him another chance, Aang stood and dragged his staff out the door.

The sunlight flickered as airships crossed its beams. On one side of the city was what used to be the old city of Yu Dao. As his gaze swept further inland, the buildings changed gradually into more modern buildings. The edge of the city was mainly unfinished. Men dragged supplies on wheelbarrows, dust clouds behind their quick strides. Children chased each other, barely missing the Avatar at one point. An old man hollered "Cabbages!" somewhere. The city was busy though unfinished much like Aang's state of mind.

"Avatar Aang," said a male voice with a confident tone, as if they were old friends. But Aang didn't recognize the voice. He turned, hoping it would be Sokka.

Aang, exhausted from the weight of the world, replied at the white haired figure blearily, "Yue? Why are you a guy?"

The man about his age merely laughed. He raised a hand to wave in front of the airbender's bloodshot eyes. "Kanto speaking. And, yes, Councilman Arnook has another child blessed by the moon spirit," said Kanto almost bitterly, if it weren't for his chuckles and flamboyant gestures, like he was part of some kind of nymphomaniac drama group.

Aang thought about his first year of Avatar duties, traveling around the world with Katara and Sokka until they arrived at the North Pole. Aang remembered learning waterbending and everything but he couldn't place—ah. Right. He was the guy hitting on Katara and just about every girl in his court. He recalled the jealous fury that went through him when Katara swooned at his unbelievably bad haikus. That is, until she found out that he wrote those sweet things for himself. Other than that, Aang heard that he was a very skilled waterbender.

Aang shook his head of the memory and gave a slight bow, "Ha. Sorry—er—Kanto, right? Just tired from," he made a vague gesture in the air," being the Avatar, is all."

"Huh," Kanto sat down at the top of the steps. Aang plopped down to the waterbender's side. "Air Nation funding, right?"

The Avatar gave him a look.

Kanto shrugged and spread his hands, "I eavesdrop!"

Too tired to react accordingly, Aang deadpanned, "Right. Why?"

The tribesman stood, placed a foot on the top step and began counting with his fingers, "One, I wanna be a councilman one day and I figured I could learn something. Two, it's hella fun to break the rules. Three, I look _great_ or better than usual when flushed and nervous about getting caught. And four…I was hoping to get Officer Toph's attention."

Aang gave him an amused look, "Toph?"

But Kanto continued as smoothly as ever, "So the Air Nation. Declare a state of emergency."

"Apparently starvation and being under populated aren't grounds for that," sighed Aang.

"Lie?"

Aang raised an eyebrow, "They'd know. Even so I wouldn't do it anyway. Monk Gyatso always said that—"

"Then make it true." There was a glint in his eye. But Aang brushed it away.

"Can't change the laws. We would have to vote on that but I doubt they'd take my side," droned Aang. He looked at Kanto. "Why are you trying to do this?"

Kanto absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair. A group of girls giggled and shuffled away blushing but the heartthrob paid no attention. "I help you, you help me."

Aang gave him another tired, puzzle look.

He spread his hands again, "With Toph. Hard to catch this one. Even after I rescued her one night by the docks. I _like_ it."

Before Aang could ask about Toph being _rescued_ , Kanto threw a flower on his lap from a sleeve of his silvery blue robes. "Make sure Toph gets that while _I_ write another haiku."

"For yourself?" said Aang, slyly.

"See? I knew you'd remember Kanto!"

* * *

 **Katara**

* * *

"Ouch!"

"Azula, all I did was cut your hair."

"But you pulled on it too hard!"

Katara made a frustrated noise. It had been going on like this for nearly an hour, a few hours after their secret welcome to the Fire Palace by Captain Ren. Neither Katara nor Zuko wanted anything grand to get too much of the citizens' attention. No one else has seen them except Ren. She didn't know Zuko's reasons and she wasn't sure about her own herself. Their "thing" ended but something about visiting Zuko made her feel guilty. And being stuck with Azula trying to figure out a disguise until she's ready to "change" and "reveal herself to reunite with her family" certainly didn't make her feel any better.

"Hold still!" said Katara, managing to snip off a bunch of Azula's hair so that her locks ended at her sharp chin. The waterbender stepped back to inspect her handiwork.

"Well?" said Azula, impatiently tapping her foot on the floor.

"Well, with that hair length you kinda look like Zuko now."

Katara ducked in time to miss a melon-sized fireball hurtle over her head. Flames lapped on the drapes of her bed. Just as she bent water to extinguish the flames, the door to her room slammed open.

"Lady Katara!"

In a brief moment of panic, Katara grabbed a blue spirit mask off the wall and slapped it on Azula's face. Azula gave a muffled yelling sound but stood silent, even stiffened, at the sight of the guard who just barged in. It was Captain Ren again, the Head of Security of the Fire Palace. He was a figure of constantly ruffled black hair and a sweet smile; he was only newly sworn in the last time she saw Zuko, which was three years ago after the search for his mother. \

"Are you alright? Your bed—"

Katara looked at her charred bed to Azula who was adjusting her mask, oddly stiff and still staring at Ren to Ren who was checking to see if the coast was clear.

"Oh no, it's fine," said Katara, waving her hand in a reassuring gesture. "I, um, I like my bed… burnt."

"Burnt," deadpanned Ren before shrugging it off and standing up straight from his fighting stance. He smiled again. Ren's head swiveled toward Azula, who seemed to flinch at his gaze though Katara wasn't so sure. Before Ren could ask who Azula was, the sound of feet slamming on the ground in running strides interrupted them. This time, it was Katara who flinched.

Nearly skidding on the marble flooring was Fire Lord Zuko himself. Flames crackled in his fists. For some reason though, they seemed weaker. Like those flames didn't belong to the _Fire Lord._

"Katara!"

Ren faced the young Fire Lord, "She's alright, boss. Just wanted her bed… burnt."

"Burnt," deadpanned Zuko as well. "Well, at least you're alright." Gold eyes locked with blue for the first time in years. The air between them weighed a ton with so much unsaid. He was way taller now, having the need to duck under the doorframe before entering the room. His features were sharper making him look absolutely striking and handsome and… not her current boyfriend. It was _Aang_ and _not_ Zuko. Katara crammed her head with memories of Aang but her cheeks still wouldn't. Stop. Burning.

Their contact broke and Katara sighed inwardly. She thought she saw Zuko react the same way, but she wasn't so sure. The firebender turned towards the sister he didn't recognize underneath the blue spirit mask. "Who's this?"

Whatever spell or form of intimidation Ren seemed to put Azula in instantly dissipated when her brother's gaze swept toward her. The princess's knees bent slightly as she balled her hands into fists. For a moment, Katara thought that lighting would shoot out at Zuko from the palms of his masked sister. Instead, Azula seemed to be put under another spell except she wasn't frozen in place this time; her fists clenched and unclenched like she was deciding on something. _When to strike?_ Katara thought until Azula took a few steps back and seemed to shrink into herself. "This is, um," began Katara. She was aware of Ren and Zuko's eyes on her. "…Ula."

Azula's head craned toward her stiffly. Though her face couldn't be seen, Katara knew her expression would be full on contempt. "Ula," Zuko repeated.

"Y-yes, Ula," said Katara, trying to sound more confident now. _Trying._ "She's my, um, handmaiden."

Katara heard a low growl from Azula. "Who is also _mute_ ," explained Katara, pointedly at Azula.

"Oh," said Zuko. "Anyway, you're probably wondering why your visit was kept secret. I need to speak with you, Katara. Um—" He turned to Katara and out the door over and over until he ultimately made an awkward gesture for them to follow him into his office. All the while he tried to avoid looking at her.

For several heartbeats they all just walked silently down the red halls of the Fire Palce, as if time made them forget how to talk to each other. As friends.

Ren chimed in, oblivious to the awkward aura, "So, Ula, what's with the mask?"

Again with the spell Ren put Azula in. Katara was surprised when Azula stared at her through the mask for help. "She doesn't know sign language, either. But you know, " Katara put a friendly arm around her, "It's like were sisters so we, um, we understand each other!"

In response, Azula discreetly shrugged Katara's arm off her like it was something from the swamps of the Earth Kingdom.

Zuko slightly craned his neck towards them, still not looking at Katara. "You didn't answer the mask question…"

"Right!" exclaimed Katara, almost too cheerily for it to be natural. She groped for words in the air and hoped they'd be arranged in the right combination. "It got burned by… her father."

 _Yikes._ It wasn't the right combination. Nothing seemed to be. Katara wondered if it was because she didn't write back to that _one letter._ The letter where Zuko wanted closure about where they were. Was he pissed about it? Sad? Had he forgotten about it? Was he still in love with her? Whatever he felt, all she wanted was for him to yell at her and get everything over with.

Ren punched the shoulders of the two siblings, "Hey, you have something to talk about later!" Katara waited for at least one of them would fry Ren to a crisp, only, Azula seemed frozen solid and Zuko just shook his head amusedly. Typical Ren.

"Huh," was Zuko's reply. And that was the end of a painfully awkward conversation.

They arrived at elaborately designed double doors to Zuko's office that also led to his chambers.

His chambers. Even thinking about those two words in a sentence made her feel guilty already somehow.

"Ren, you may go. Check on your men. And make sure they're not just drinking and playing cards in the western wing of the palace. And again, Katara being here is confidential."

"Sure thing, boss," Captain Ren bowed. He then nodded at Katara. The waterbender wasn't sure, but the captain seemed to narrow his eyes at Azula for a moment. Like he was trying to recall something. Shaking his head, he walked away and turned a corner into another hall.

"Katara." Zuko's hand rested on the doorframe. He beckoned her to come inside. Otter-penguins surfed in her stomach; she was about to be alone with Zuko again. She wasn't sure if it terrified her. But, Tui and La, she was sure she didn't want it to excite her in any way. _Focus on telling him about Azula._

Just as Katara was about to enter she turned to her reluctant handmaiden, "Ula, wait out here please."

Azula balled her fists. She wasn't used to being ordered around like a mere servant. Before turning a corner, Azula tapped a sliver of white that stuck out from under her robe. Katara stomach dropped as she realized it was The Blackmail Letter. It was a warning that if she told Zuko, she would make sure the evidence of her affair with Zuko would be shown to _everyone_.

What Katara needed now was to find a way around Azula… But ho—

Katara shut the doors and turned around to find the mantle on Zuko's shoulder unclasped and on the desk behind him. Which was funny because that was what Fire Nation royals would usually do before undressing. She pressed herself to the door, trying to stop the shivers running down her spine.

"Zuko, what are you—what are you doing?"

The firebenders eyes scanned the room before holding up a finger for silence. _Was_ this _the_ only _reason why he asked me to visit the Fire Palace in secret?_ Katara took an aggressive step forward. She wasn't some wench a man could sit on his lap and touch her all over with.

He took off his shirt. Seeing the lines of his toned everything, she forced herself to shut her eyes.

"Hey!" Her voice was shakier than it should have been for some reason. Like she was _trying_ to be angry with him. Katara wanted to be angry—No, she was angry because she was supposed to be. "You can't just—"

Zuko rushed forward and covered her mouth with his hand, pressing his index finger hard on his lips to express the degree of urgency for silence. "Shh!"

Eyes still closed, she smacked the hand covering her mouth. "I swear to Tui and La and, heck, even Yue that I will bend the entire ocean to—"

"Open your eyes, Katara."

"You will _not_ tempt me—"

"What?"

"What?"

Katara opened her eyes to see a rough looking gray mass in front of her. Then she realized that in her panic she failed to see the large splotch of gray on the right side of his chest, snaking from his right rib, over his shoulders and ending just before his neck. She reached out to brush her fingertips on the gray. It felt cold, too cold for a firebender.

Katara's eyes widened, "Zuko, is that—"

"Someone's been feeding me Iceroot petals," he finished. Zuko sat at the edge of his desk. Katara then noticed the dark circles around his eyes. He looked about five years older than he actually was. _What's been going on the Fire Nation lately?_ Even his golden eyes seemed lackluster, constantly flickering around for shadows that weren't there. "You know what it does, since it only grows at the Poles."

The healer nodded, "Extremely beneficial to waterbenders, fatal in small constant doses to—"

"Firebenders," said Zuko, gesturing to the dead looking gray part of his body. "Someone's been slipping this in my meals, my tea, my water, everything."

Katara narrowed her eyes, "Who? Don't tell me you think it's the Southern Water Tribe."

He chuckled, "I'm not making any accusations, TurtleKat."

Their breath hitched at "TurtleKat". Zuko used to call her this just for the sake of annoying her and getting her attention. It was also their term for endearment. "Did you just call me—"

"A—Anyway," continued Zuko, as elegantly as any Fire Lord should be. He told her about the uprising, the Loyalists, the pirates sinking ships like the Sea Dragon, the assassination attempts, disappearances and all the worst fears of a monarch. Katara couldn't believe what she was hearing; Zuko had always been a decent Fire Lord. Last she heard, the Fire Nation was doing great. There were rumors of civil unrest but they were just that. Rumors. Until now.

"So you think that these Loyalists are responsible. Where are the Kyoshi Warriors?"

Something about his facial expression told her that he wasn't telling her the entire truth. Katara hated herself for knowing so much about him. "They, uh," he scratched the back of his head. The young tribeswomen knew that Zuko usually did that when he wasn't telling the truth. But like the charismatic Fire Lord he should be he found the words, "Kyoshi Island suffered from a massive pirate raid. Suki had to return to help."

"Shouldn't Aang know about this?" At the word 'Aang', the room seemed to turn cold. Somehow it was taboo between the two of them. Nonetheless, Katara felt relieved that thoughts of Aang still lived somewhere in her mind.

Zuko showed a slight frown but seemed to think better of it and reverted to his formal Fire Lord Zuko persona. Something about that annoyed her; she loved—preferred—the real Zuko. "I gotta be sure first. Last I heard, he was rebuilding the Air Temples. Don't want to get into his hair yet—er—scalp."

They laughed. There he was, the dorky, sensitive, brash but kind firebender she always knew and—preferred. Next thing she knew she was sitting beside him on his desk.

When the laughter died she asked, "So I take you brought me here in secret to heal you?"

"Maybe just until after the Four Nations' Summit this year or until I fix this," said Zuko. It was an annual event where the rulers visit all four nations and making their final stop in Republic City for the, well, summit. Katara prayed that Sokka would learn as much from this as he could, being the next in line for Chief.

Then he smiled for the first time during her visit, "There's no one else I trust more and no one else as skilled, as, uh, as, you know, you."

Katara hung her head, relieved, "Oh."

"Why," red patches formed on his cheeks, "What—what did you think I was doing earlier?"

This time it was Katara who had to save face, her beet red face, "Were Iceroot flowers the flowers you were referring to in your Uncle Iroh stories?"

Thankfully, Zuko got the idea that they should both forget about what happened. He even went along with it. Laughing, he said, "Yeah! We were foraging for food and he came across these flowers. He must have been staring at it for hours saying—"

Katara leapt off the desk and stood theatrically, lowering her voice to make an Uncle Iroh impression. She knew this story well, "Delicious tea or—"

Zuko followed her lead, "Deadly poison," before laughing with her again.

She knew, of course, that Iceroot flowers weren't in that one Uncle Iroh story. More importantly, she knew that Zuko knew that as well. This was what Katara enjoyed about being around Zuko; she didn't have to be a mother to him and he didn't have to rescue her. Instead, they saved each other.

* * *

 **Azula**

* * *

Azula lost count of how many times she rolled her eyes eavesdropping on Zuko and Katara. To make sure Katara doesn't try anything. When one of them talked too fast, _eyeroll._ When one of them fumbled for words, _eyeroll._

"TurtleKat", Eye. Roll.

She swore that if she rolled them just _one more time,_ they'd pop out of her skull, tumble down the hallway. Grow bigger with accumulated dirt and wreak havoc on everything in its path!

It was a fun thought. So she listened and waited for another awkward exchange between the two…whatever they were. At that thought, Azula felt like a child again; making up hilariously gruesome stories, surrounded by red walls, sconces, Zuko, Ren—

Seeing him again after all these years felt strange. Azula froze at the thought of him for reasons she couldn't comprehend ever since they were children. It felt like Unagi swirling in her stomach. Like all the Fire Nation spices mingled with her blood. Her body temperature increased. Ozai always said it was anger and power within her and nothing more. She tried hard to believe in what her father said yet she couldn't shake the feeling that it was something else. But Ozai was always right, wasn't he?

"Could be love, Azula," said her mother's image on a section of the floor.

For a moment Azula wanted to believe her. It made more sense—

" _Shut up,_ " she splashed the section with cloudy water, even if she wasn't sure who she was saying it to: Ursa or herself. Azula reminisced playing with Zuko and Ren as children. The thing is, one day, Ren stopped coming back when they were nine. And when he did, he made her feel like _shit._

 _"Ren?"_

 _Thirteen-year-old Azula nearly perfected lightningbending, until she saw a familiar figure who always seemed to skip when he walked. She thought she heard Ozai calling after her as she ran across the training field. It was the first time she didn't pay attention to her father._

 _The black-haired boy glanced at her direction but kept walking. Ren was taller, handsomer. The only thing that didn't change was his smile. Azula felt relieved he didn't look anything like Zhao, his father._

 _"Ren!"Azula playfully punched his shoulder. "Where the hell have you been?"_

 _She thought that Ren would punch her back or hug her or something. Ren grinned wide, opened his mouth to say something. Her heart leapt. But for some reason he thought better of it and bowed. She never required him to bow, "Princess Azula."_

 _Azula studied him. Ren's eyes kept darting around. She continued, "I was just training. If you'd like we could spar later. I know you're a nonbender but I'm betting you'll still be great in a fight! Even if I win the end, of course."_

 _His eyes looked over her shoulder. Azula turned to see Ozai, but he didn't seem to be paying any attention to them. She looked at Ren again, "Well?"_

 _Ren gave a small uneasy smile, "I'd love to, princess. It would be an honor but—"_

 _"But what? Why are you talking like that? Why didn't you come back or write back or—"_

 _Ren gave one last look over her shoulder, "My apologies, Princess Azula. But I have to attend a meeting on behalf of my father."_

 _Azula just stood there, feeling betrayed, abandoned. It was like Ursa all over again._

 _He gave one last bow, "By your leave, your grace."_

 _"Oh…okay," She watched him walk away. "Whatever."_

So maybe it was anger.

Azula shood her head wildly to relieve herself of her feelings. _What would father do?_ The answer would be to gain the upper hand, so she pressed her ear to the double doors once more. Her eye-rolling resumed until…

"Delicious tea or—"

"Deadly poison."

Then laughter. In fact, she laughed to herself as well. Then she caught herself and scrubbed the floor vigorously.

Ozai's image appeared on another section of the floor, "Remember why you're here, Azula."

Ursa's reappeared with pleading eyes.

For once, Azula's mind went blank. What was she doing here again? Her mind started attacking itself until two memories stood out:

 _"Power, Azula,"_ Ozai always told her.

Reclaim the throne, Azula remembered. Kill Zuko and Ursa and become Fire Lady. She had overheard that someone's been poisoning the bastard. _Good._

Then she remembered the Mother of Faces, _"Heart, Azula. Under the eyes of Agni. Or no face will fit you for long."_

Change, she remembered. And leave for a new face. A new life. A new start. Or reunite with her family, with Ren, who knows?

"Well?" asked the Reflection Ozai. "Plot an assassination. You heard what Zuko said. There's been rumors that people are turning against him. Now is the time to strike! Become Fire Lady! Phoenix Princess!"

"Yes fa—"

"Azula, remember that letter from me to Ikem? The one where I said that Zuko was his? It was a lie but it still could have prevented Zuko from being Fire Lord. You dropped that on purpose, Azula. You know in your heart you did," argued Reflection Ursa.

"Well…"Azula didn't know what to say to that. Maybe it was true… _Maybe._

Reflection Ozai exclaimed, "Azula, you returned to claim your rightful place. The people are rebelling. Zuko doesn't deserve the throne. He loathes you. Ursa loathes you. Ren left you."

The princess supposed that he was right. Her people needed her and Zuko _off_ the throne. Years ago he took it away from her. It was time to take it back, wasn't it?

"Azula, you can change! You returned. You picked Katara because you know she's the right person to help you. And if you do, Zuko, Ren and I are already here for you. Whenever you're ready."

On the other hand, the firebender felt exhausted. Hate and ambition didn't seem into to motivate her anymore. Perhaps peace was what she needed. From there, maybe she would decide if she'd stay with her current self or with her new self. The thing was,

It was fifty-fifty from here on out. Azula wondered if that was what Ty Lee felt when teetering from the left side of the tight rope to the right. You could fall on either side.

Left or right.

Ursa or Ozai.

Zuko or Azula.

Changing and love or power and blood.

Taking the Mother of Faces' advice or taking the throne and killing the remains of her family except Ozai.

Her choices would either be delicious tea or deadly poison. Just like her Uncle Iroh, she didn't know which was which.

A piece of rolled up parchment landed on her lap. The person whom Azula assumed to be a palace servant hastily turned a corner before she could make out his or her face. She unrolled the parchment, fumbling with it a bit with her fingernails bitten to its nail beds. It said, "Revered Phoenix Princess, we await at the Hall of Fire Lords when the moon is dark. The crown will be yours in the next full moon—RL"

Taking note of a seal featuring a Red Lotus, she only assumed that that's what RL meant. Azula had only ever heard of the White Lotus. If these guys were pranksters, she'd fry them. If this were a trap, she'd fry them. Still, people _remembered_ her. They loved her more than her mother ever did.

 _Delicious tea or deadly poison?_

She slipped the parchment in her robe. "Power, it is. For now."

* * *

 **THAT'S IT. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE PLOT AND THE OC'S. I NEED REVIEWS AND FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS! THANKS AND ENJOY!**


End file.
